villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emilio Smith
Emilio Smith was a mortal killer. In 2000, Emilio was the prime suspect in three murder cases, one of them, a girl outside the Pier Street Rave. His weapon of choice was an athame which he used to carve a rune into his victim's forehead. Moments before the rune is carved, demonic voices could be heard, presumably a prerequisite to completing the rune successfully. This rune would then glow and the innocent's soul would be consumed by a Guardian demon. After the death of Christy Mcleachy, Darryl Morris tracked Emilio down to the Pier Street Rave and followed him out back. Emilio hid by hanging on a light post and attacked Darryl from behind. Moments before Darryl's soul was about to be consumed a girl from the rave, stumbled outside and interrupted Emilio. She screamed and tried to run but was caught and Emilio killed her. His guardian consumed her soul. He went back to finish Darryl off but again was interrupted. Prue and Phoebe rushed to Darryl's side and Prue threw Emilio away from Darryl. His guardian demon arose out of Emilio and grabbed the athame. Prue vanquished him with a metal rod to his forehead, where a similar inverted triangle rune was located. Emilio was arrested but all he could do was smile his evil grin. Emilio was arrested and set to trial: one count of murder in the first degree, and one count attempted murder. Emilio's public defender was Alan Sloan another mortal empowered by a guardian. However, because Emilio was protected by an upper-level demon he was released. After his court appearance, Emilio went back to the judge's chambers and requested a new Guardian. The judge expressed that he wasn't going to keep protecting him, saying that because Emilio is a mortal he would not be able to take care of the witches but he could go after the prosecutor. Emilio made his way to the parking lot of the police department and waited for Cole to walk to his car. Emilio attacked Cole from behind with the handle of his athame and knocked him to the ground. Demonic voices filled his head again as he was about to carve the rune. But he wasn't fast enough. Prue drove her car into the parking garage and sped towards Emilio. He jumped out of the way and when he got back to his feet he attacked Phoebe. She jumped high into the air missing the oncoming attack. Prue used her powers on him again and his guardian was forced to reveal himself. Prue vanquished this guardian with Emilio's athame. When Emilio was taken back for questioning, Darryl mentioned to Cole that he wasn't talking. When Cole threatened to take down Emilio's protector, Emilio just laughed and said that Cole didn't scare him. Cole didn't take that well and slammed Emilio's head into the table and pressed his fingers to his throat. Darryl quickly broke up the two of them and Cole walked out. With Emilio's night court, it was discovered that he was not the only one being protected by Guardians but in fact everyone working for the Judge. He attacked Piper but she outsmarted him and defeated him down to the ground. After Cole had vanquished the Judge, Emilio was presumably sent to prison after finally getting a fair trial. Category:Charmed Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Pawns Category:Pure Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath